konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Seresdina
Seresdina (セレスディナ, Seresudina), more commonly known as Serena (セレナ, Serena), is a Dark Priest worshiping Regina, the Goddess of Vengeance and Manipulation. She is one of the last of the eight generals of the Demon King to appear and serves as its spymaster. She is the only human in the Demon King's army. Appearance Seresdina is a young woman with a slender body who has black medium length hair with side-swept bangs, pretty black eyes and rosy cheeks with a mole on the left. She wears a long coat with a cape. Personality On the outside, she exudes the aura of an ideal priest: kind, compassionate, gentle, and generous. However, this is only a facade that masks her true personality, one that is scheming and devious. She is very convincing and charismatic, using her outward persona and human nature to trick adventurers in ways that benefit her, convincing them of things like the fact that the Demon King is only a girl affected by a curse that will eventually wear off, or gaining the trust of entire towns by defeating threats she set up herself. However, when things didn't go as she planned she became a completely reckless person who has no problem insulting and attacking anyone who annoyed her. Abilities Seresdina is a high-level priestess who can use common clerical magic in the name of Regina, similar to those who worship Eris and Aqua. Furthermore, her connection to Regina gives her several additional abilities related to puppetry and vengeance. Because she is the sole worshiper of Regina, Seresdina is much stronger then the average priest as she doesn't have to share the blessings of the Goddess with anyone else. When Kazuma became a co-devout, her power grew weaker as he gained half of it; while she gained it back after the events in Axel, once she was forced to join the Axis cult she lost her powers entirely. * '''Puppetry: '''She could manipulate anyone who felt in debt with her; just the mere thought of being thankful to Serena made them fall into a complete state of a puppet. However Seresdina would lose control of a puppet if they completed a deed which made them feel as if the debt had been repaid. * '''Reanimation: '''Seresdina is able to reanimate corpses by imbuing them with the power of Regina. These reanimated corpses function as puppets for Seresdina who can control their every movement. * '''Revenge: '''She could return any kind of damage that was dealt to her in either a direct or indirect manner to her attacker, and if she died, a large-scale curse area around the size of Axel would be cast, killing all those afflicted in a manner similar to the intended purpose of the one cast by Beldia onto Darkness. * '''Death: '''On use, it would instantly kill anyone who was attacked by this spell unless the target itself had high magical resistance. Furthermore this spell can only be used when Seresdina is the sole worshiper as it had no effect on Darkness while Kazuma was worshiping Regina. * '''Heal: '''As a priestess Regina can instantly heal herself or another person. Trivia * She is the only Demon King General who wasn't killed when defeated, instead being reset back to level 1. * She lost her powers after being forced to become a Axis cultist in order to escape losing her virginity to Zesta Navigation Category:Demon King General Category:Human Category:Female